Jupette et Laisse
by Yuzuki01
Summary: Severus et Sirius batifolent en plein milieu du château à cause d'un dessin animé moldu ! OS Débile. Yaoi.


_Mon cerveau de grande malade mentale vous livre (encore une fois) une atrocité écrite sous emprise de connerie et d'un album de Motley Crue plus hard qu'il n'y parait. Voici donc le produit d'un rêve étrange, parlant de laisse et de jupette. Je vous rassure, je ne me drogue pas, au cas où ça inquièterait quelques psychologues ou CPE passant par là (même si j'ai de fort doute…)_

* * *

**Jupette et Laisse**

* * *

En une frêle nuit d'été au château de Poudlard, un énorme chien noir courrait au travers des couloirs, la langue pendante laissant trainer un sillon de bave luisante sur à peu près deux kilomètres de longueur, virages et escaliers comprit. La course durait bien depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant et personnes ne savaient pourquoi, même s'il fallait avouer qu'à cette heure de la nuit, les spectateurs étaient plutôt rares. Alors pourquoi tous les tableaux de l'école hurlaient à la pendaison ? Et surtout pourquoi le grand, l'immense Severus Snape, ancien espion de l'ordre au sein des Mangemorts et accessoirement meilleurs professeurs de potions de l'année 2009, ce Severus Snape là, courrait après le chien, étrangement habillé d'une jupette et de socquettes montantes en tout et pour tout ? Cette tenue, que tout écolière japonaise adore, échouée sur le corps d'un homme et à fortiori du professeur haineux de l'école, faisait un effet assez…dérangeant pour les malheureux spectateurs. Le professeur, bien trop occupé à invectiver le chien tout en lui courant après à grandes enjambées, ne remarquait pas le délicat mouvement de la jupe trop courte, remontant gracieusement pour dévoiler les parties du dit professeur. La classe.

Au bout du troisième kilomètre, dans un virage à la corde, l'écolière graisseuse ne sut éviter la marre de salive et s'étala de tout son long, stoppant net la course du canidé, revenant tranquillement sur ses pas et se transformant progressivement en un être humain, qui restait bizarrement la langue pendante. Il fallait bien avouer que le tableau, aussi étrange soit il, était d'une incroyable volupté, si on exceptait la bave et les socquettes tombantes. Prenons simplement un moment à imaginer un Severus Snape, baigné par la lumière d'un clair de lune traversant la fenêtre, tentant de se relever, couvrant à chaque fois un peu plus son corps d'un liquide rendant la blancheur de sa peau scintillante, des mèches folles égarées sur un visage rougit à la bouche entrouverte par le souffle erratique, un torse puissant et fin descendant vers un bas ventre tentant caché par un tissu qui semblait maintenant de trop. Alors qui maintenant n'a pas la langue pendante comme ce bon vieux Sirius ?

_Tu vois Sev', je te l'avais dit que tu ferais fureur en écolière : lâcha Sirius, léchant le genou de son partenaire.

_Chacune de tes provocations deviendront vengeance et punition si tu continues de me lécher la jambe, sale canidé !

_Et qui te dit que je ne veux pas être punis ? Je suis très méchant tu sais, et puis je dois avouer qu'au moins te voir en écolière risque de m'avoir rendu encore plus masochiste…

Et Sirius continua a léché la jambe, remontant toujours un peu plus vers l'intérieur de la cuisse de son compagnon sous les grognements accueillants de ce dernier.

Flash-back.

_Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète pour que ton cerveau de batracien imprime la réponse ?! C'est NON ! N-O-N ! Terme signifiant le refus définitif comme « niet, nada ou vas crever » !

_Mais aller Sev' ! Ca m'obsède depuis des jours ! J'en dors plus la nuit, rien que de t'imaginer comme ça… tu sais, t'as de la chance, j'aurais très bien pu te violer durant ton sommeil !

_ Si par violer, tu entends « essayer de me chevaucher cette nuit pour te faire un petit plaisir tout seul », tu as déjà essayé alors. Tu te rappelles, c'est comme ça que tu as obtenu cette bosse sur le front !

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un homme violent ! Remus m'a toujours dit qu'un jour, je serais un homme battu…snif…comme il avait raison ! Remus, au secours !

_ Y a des moments, je me demande bien pourquoi je suis avec toi ! Et pourquoi veux-tu donc m'habiller comme ça ?!

_Mais c'est Harry ! Depuis qu'il m'a montré le vieux dessin animé moldu « Sailor Moon », j'ai comme des pulsions alors quand j'ai vu les vêtements dans le magasin…

_Quel genre de magasin peut vendre cette abomination ?!

_ Tu sais, je suis un sorcier très, très, très dévergondé !

Et voilà comment on en était arrivé à la scène de course poursuite grotesque à une heure pareille. Il faut dire que Severus n'avait pas trop apprécié de se faire habiller de force comme ça, mais on peut dire qu'il prévoyait déjà une vengeance des plus machiavéliques à ce sal cabot ! Sal cabot qui ne voyait d'ailleurs rien venir, trop occuper à remonter le long de la cuisse d'albâtre. Ce ne que quand il sentit une main puissante attraper ses cheveux qu'il commença à se demander pourquoi il avait fait ça. 5 minutes plus tard, il se retrouva enchainé au mur, en plein milieu du couloir, exposé nu comme un vers à la vision des quelques tableaux accrochés. Outre le fait que le contact avec la pierre froide soit très très désagréable, c'était le regard enflammé de son compagnon qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il n'avait vu ce regard quant de rares occasions, comme la fois où Lupin était venu proposer un plan à 3 par exemple, et il fallait dire que lorsque le grand Severus Snape vous regardait comme cela, il fallait s'attendre à avoir quelques problèmes d'ordre physique le lendemain matin… Severus l'avait pourtant prévenu mais maintenant il allait devoir payer.

Il vit alors ce qu'il avait redouté commencer. Severus s'avançait devant lui, se stoppant à quelques mètres de lui, commençant à enlever les chaussettes d'un mouvement souple, prenant alors tout son temps pour se relever, afin d'offrir son torse musclé aux yeux de Sirius. D'une démarche féline et aguicheuse, il se rapprocha encore un peu, une main jouant doucement avec le bord de la jupe, effleurant le tissu jusqu'au bouton qu'il commença à enlever, les yeux fixés d'un regard suggestif dans ceux de Sirius. Il n'était à peine qu'à un mètre et tout cela ne faisait que commencer et déjà le supplice de Sirius débutait. Severus continua défaisant doucement, bouton après bouton, jusqu'à ce qu'il dut tenir le bout de tissu de ses mains. Petit à petit, il fit descendre la jupe, dévoilant un peu plus de peau tentante à chaque mouvement. De trop longues secondes plus tard, le tissu ne couvrait plus que la virilité du professeur. Lentement, il se rapprocha du visage rougi de Sirius, soufflant dans son cou, collant sa bouche à son oreille avant de lui susurrer :

_ Tu voudrais que j'enlève cette jupe maintenant, mon cher Sirius ?

La voix était grave, suave, appelant à la luxure. D'un faible hochement de tête, il fit comprendre à Severus qu'il n'attendait que ça.

_ Mais vois-tu, je ne sais pas si tu le mérites vraiment, après tout, je n'en voulais pas, moi, de cette jupe… mais je suis trop gentil…

A peine avait-il finit de prononcer cette phrase, il lécha le lobe d'oreille de l'animagus, laissant trainer sa langue mutine sur la mâchoire de l'homme, prenant bien soin de coller son torse au sien. Doucement il sépara leur corps et descendit sa main vers l'objet de tant d'attention. Alors que le regard de Sirius tentait de suivre le parcours de cette main, il ne vit pas l'autre main de Severus effleuré doucement son membre en érection, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, lâchant ainsi le morceau de tissu des yeux. Une fois qu'il s'en rendu compte, Severus remontait déjà le vêtement et s'en servit pour bander les yeux de son compagnon, qui déjà faisait trembler ses chaines de frustration. Il sentit alors la danse des mains de Severus sur son corps. Il était à la merci de ce qu'il considérait comme la partie du corps la plus excitante de son compagnon. Il avait des mains si fines et agiles, maniant tout avec une précaution et savoir-faire impressionnant grâce aux potions. Et ses tétons en redécouvraient à chaque fois cette habilité hors-du-commun. Sirius avait toujours été sensible au touché durant l'acte mais là, cela dépassait de loin ce que Severus avait pu lui faire subir par le passé.

Alors que les mains massaient maintenant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui arrachant des gémissements sourds, tout s'arrêta. Plus rien, plus aucune main sur son corps, plus de souffle chaud contre sa joue, pas un bruit. Seul, ligoté à poil au milieu du couloir, si quelqu'un passait il était mort. Et déjà son érection le rappelait à l'ordre, si personne ne le soulageait dans la minute qui suivait, il pouvait très bien crever d'anémie. Le temps passa, et les secondes devenaient des minutes de supplice pour Sirius. Quand il commença à s'inquiéter, il sentit une langue chaude quémandée ses lèvres. C'est officiel, Severus Snape est un pervers sadique. Mais visiblement le jeu devait commencer à le lasser, et voulant profiter de son partenaire le plus possible, il détacha le bandeau que formait cette maudite jupe. Et le regard que Sirius lui lança, le décida une fois pour toute, d'achever royalement ce jeu. D'un rapide sort de préparation, il fit comprendre à Sirius qu'il devait mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille afin que le jeu finisse. Et c'est alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément que Severus pénétra sauvagement l'animagus, haletant déjà sous ses assauts. D'un informulé, Severus libéra son amant de ses chaines, s'agrippant déjà fermement à ses épaules, la tête dans son cou, mordillant la chaire de l'oreille. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, visant à chaque fois la prostate, arrachant des hurlements rauques à Sirius. Par Merlin que c'était bon ! La bestialité de l'acte, appuyé contre le mur froid, exposés au regard des tableaux, la peur d'être surprit, c'était trop… Alors que le rythme s'accélérait, Sirius aveuglé par le plaisir, griffa la peau blanche des épaules de Severus, le poussant à accélérer la cadence jusqu'à l'orgasme. D'un coup de rein brutal, Sirius se répandit contre le ventre chaud de son professeur favori, qui le suivit juste après. Glissant contre le mur jusqu'au sol, heureux, Sirius se jura qu'il devait se faire punir plus souvent. Après quelques minutes de silence troublé par leurs respirations erratiques, Sirius, la voix taquine recommença ses délires :

_ C'était…intense ! Je n'avais jamais hurlé à la lune comme ça !

_ Faudra que tu fasses attention la prochaine fois, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de coucher avec Patmol quand tu hurles comme ça…

_ C'est intéressant comme idée… Tu crois que… ?

_ SIRIUS TAIS TOI !

_ Roooh mais je rigole ! Moi du moment que je peux te travestir…

Et la joyeuse course poursuite reprit jusqu'au appartement de Severus. Sirius ne changera donc jamais, au grand bonheur de Severus.

_TADAAAA ! Un OS certes court, mais je voulais absolument l'écrire :D En tout cas, merci de votre lecture, j'espère que vous aurez aimé !_


End file.
